darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Zamorak
Zamorak (pronounced /zæməræk/ "ZÀ-mo-rack" ) is the god of chaos, with the elements of destruction and power often being attributed to him. He used to be a general in the Zarosian empire, but he betrayed Zaros with a large group of followers, and attained godhood by absorbing the Empty Lord's power by accident after having obtained the Stone of Jas which, in conjunction with the Staff of Armadyl, granted him enough power to do so. White supremacists!!!!!!!!!!!!__TOC__ In the latter half of the wars, demon armies began the Kharidian Desert Campaign, turning the lands into a desert while at it. During the Battle of Uzer, Thammaron and his armies destroyed most of the city, but were eventually defeated by the combined forces of the elite golems, the troops of Queen Senliten and Azzanadra. It took another combined effort of Zamorakians and Saradominists to bring Azzanadra to his knees and imprison him in the Jal Millennia after Nex's impnnt, the godsword wasored to be used to finally slay the god of chaos. Zamorak discovered this, however, and when a special flock f Aviantese transported this sword through the mountains of the Troll ntry, they were ambushed by a group of demons near the Saradominist temple. A skirmish started which soon grew into the Battle for the Godsword beomnist, Zamorakian, Armadylian and Bandosian forces, each gosnding one of their mwerfunerals th. The Banan roops een revived yet), also came to the Citadel, intending to stop Sliske's ascension and threatening Zamorak, stating that it would be unwise for him to denounce them for their absence at Lumbridge in his weakened state. Before the Ascendancy started however, Icthlarin and an human adventurer, the World Guardian, arrived at the Empyrean Citadel, searching for Harold Death Esquire, who had been abducted by Sliske to force Icthlarin to attend the event. Icthlarin joined the other gods in the throne room, while the World Guardian began to explore the Citadel, looking for Death. As Icthlarin entered, Zamorak and Saradomin were arguing about Dawn's failed attempt to use the Wand of Resurrection to create an army of undead. Saradomin accused Zamorak of trying to massacre the Saradominist city of Falador, although Zamorak replied that Dawn was acting on her own, as he had disavowed her and as such was not responsible for her actions. Icthlarin then entered and was mocked by Zamorak, who deemed him unworthy and not powerful enough to be invited. When Icthlarin tried to warn the god of Sliske's plans, Zamorak dismissed it, stating that it was not yet sure whether Sliske had gained any power at all, and that he would not be manipulated by the Mahjarrat. While the World Guardian made their way through the citadel, the gods started to quarrel, as Icthlarin pointed out that every one of them had been manipulated by Sliske and tricked into attending his Ascendancy, and continued to try convincing the gods to not trust Sliske. As each god believed himself to be too wise to be manipulated, Icthlarin's warnings were ignored. At that moment, Sliske appeared in the throne room and revealed his two prisoners, who had been placed in cages next to his throne: Death and the dragonkin Strisath. Sliske then threatened to kill Death, trapping the souls of all mortals in their bodies forever, and release Strisath if any of the gods would try to stop him. Unwilling to risk the lives of their followers, the gods stood down and waited for the Ascendacny to continue. At that point, the World Guardian, who had earned an invitation to the event by solving various puzzles throughout the Citadel, entered the throne room and joined the gods. Surprised, Zamorak asked how they had got in, but he was interrupted by Sliske, who was about to reveal what would happen next. Impatient and angry, Zamorak urged him to go on. Sliske then boasted that he had acquired two elder artefacts, the staff of Armadyl and the Stone of Jas. Zamorak didn't believe Sliske really had obtained the Stone and demanded proof, but Sliske then pointed at Strisath, who had called the Mahjarrat 'a false user', indicating that he had indeed used the Stone and thus most likely possessed it. Afterwards, Sliske revealed that he planned to give the Stone as a reward to whoever managed to kill the most gods by the next solar eclipse. Zamorak called the entire contest a ridiculous idea, asking what Sliske hoped to achieve with this, and threatened to leave the Citadel, but not before vowing that the Stone would not remain in Sliske's possession for much longer. The other gods, however, started to argue once more, with several of them claiming the Stone as their rightful possession and declaring that they would be the victor of Sliske's contest. Frustrated by the gods' inaction and continued squabbling, Sliske then released the enraged Dragonkin and tossed the key of Death's cage to the World Guardian, before leaving the Citadel. While the World Guardian freed Death and narrowly escaped with Icthlarin, the other gods, except for Brassica Prime, teleported away to escape the rage of the Dragonkin. Stealing the Stone Not long after Sliske's Ascendancy, Zamorak started making plans to retake the Stone of Jas from Sliske and to use it to regain the power he had lost to Saradomin at the Battle of Lumbridge. He sent his most trusted general and so-called left hand, Moia, to the Empyrean Citadel to enlist the help of the World Guardian, whom he believed to be instrumental for the success of his plans. Moia managed to contact the World Guardian, who agreed, either truthfully or not, to help the god with his plans. However, immediately after Moia handed the World Guardian a device that would take them to Zamorak's headquarters at Daemonheim, Sliske appeared, revealing that he was aware of Zamorak's plans to steal the Stone. He then told the World Guardian that his contest had slowed down since Bandos's death and wished to make things more interesting once more. The Mahjarrat tried to convince the World Guardian to go along with Zamorak's plans and to betray the god at the very end. The World Guardian told him what they were planning to do - help Zamorak, sabotage him or just go along - or refused to reveal their plans, whereupon Sliske teleported away. The World Guardian then used the device given to them by Moia to teleport to Zamorak's headquarters, created deep below Daemonheim by the Mahjarrat Bilrach, who was then named Zamorak's right hand. Zamorak once more stated that he wished to retake the Stone of Jas, and then tasked the World Guardian with assembling a team for the heist: a group of six of his most powerful followers, consisting of four Mahjarrat - Zemouregal, Enahkra, Hazeel, and Khazard -, Lord Daquarius, the leader of the Kinshra, and Nomad, a powerful and mysterious battlemage. Together with Moia and the World Guardian, these followers would then infiltrate Sliske's base and recover the Stone. The World Guardian then travelled around Gielinor, searching for the followers and convincing them to aid Zamorak in his quest to retake the Stone. Zemouregal and Enahkra, found at Zemouregal's fortress, agreed to help, although Zemouregal was most displeased that Zamorak expected them to prove themselves after their absence at the Battle of Lumbridge, stating that it was Zamorak now that had to prove himself. Khazard joined the team after the World Guardian found the dead body of his mother, Palkeera, in the Shadow Realm. Hazeel, revived now regardless of the World Guardian's previous dealings with his followers, tasked them with freeing an associate of him, the werewolf Jerrod, who also joined the team for the heist. For Lord Daquarius, they suppressed a rebellion among the Kinshra and eliminated those that believed that chaos equalled evil and refused to follow Zamorak's true teachings about chaos, while Nomad was freed from Death's clutches in the latter's office. With the team fully assembled, the World Guardian returned to Zamorak's base, where the god informed his followers of his plans. He was interrupted by Viggora, who had been spying in the Shadow Realm for Zamorak and had discovered Sliske's hideout and the Stone under the Barrows in Morytania. Zamorak then ordered the team to infiltrate the base and to use their special talents to overcome whatever Sliske had in store for them. The team sneaked in the base and managed to take down the defences, eventually opening the vault where the Stone was hidden. There, a unpleasant surprise awaited them, as Sliske appeared and revealed that he had been tracking down several of the team members. When the Zamorakians wanted to attack Sliske, the Mahjarrat created apparitions of each team members, except for the World Guardian. Khazard then sent the World Guardian to the Shadow Realm to retrieve the Stone, while the rest of the team fought the apparitions to buy them more time. The World Guardian was able to defeat several monsters in the Shadow Realm and touched the Stone, causing them to witness another glimpse of the Stone's past: the destruction of Forinthry at the hands of Zamorak. Meanwhile, the other team members were able to defeat every apparition. The World Guardian and the Stone were then teleported out of the Shadow Realm, but at that point Nomad betrayed the others, revealing that he was planning on stealing the Stone for himself to regain the power he had lost after a battle with the World Guardian. He realised he would not be able to teleport away the entire Stone and thus planned on breaking off a small piece. Then he threw his spear at the World Guardian, who had the choice to either throw back the spear to stop him or to dodge it to allow him to continue with his plans. Regardless of the choice, Nomad then claimed the Zamorakians were all fools, as he believed Zamorak would remain in Daemonheim instead of helping his followers. At that moment, Zamorak teleported to Sliske's base, knocking Nomad down, but before the god could finish off the treacherous mage for good, Nomad managed to escape. Zamorak then touched the Stone, finally regaining the power he had lost to Saradomin at Lumbridge. At that point, Sliske appeared again, trapping every team member but the World Guardian with magic. Zamorak and Sliske then argued, with Sliske stating that Zamorak, just like other users of the Stone, had become addicted to the power it contained, and that he thus would do everything to keep the Stone under his control. Zamorak then threatened to attack Sliske, saying he was a plague that had to be purged. The World Guardian then had to decide what they would do: they could help Zamorak, attacking Sliske as well and severely wounding the Mahjarrat before he teleported away with the Stone. They could also help Sliske by attacking Zamorak while he prepared his attack on Sliske. Lastly, they could reamin neutral and stand by idly, watching Zamorak attack Sliske, before the Mahjarrat got away with the Stone once more. If the World Guardian had helped Zamorak or remained neutral, the god congratulated the team members for their hard work. Zamorak then returned to his headquarters below Daemonheim, where he still remains, making plans to continue rebuilding his armies and to take the Stone from Sliske for good. Followers of Zamorak Groups and races *A number of Mahjarrat *Certain Demons, a race from Infernus - they generally look like wicked, red beasts, typically with wings, although there are variations. *Monks of Zamorak are monks who have devoted their life to the worship of Zamorak *Dark wizards and various other similarly-titled mages such as witches *The Kinshra, sworn enemies of the White Knights. *Khazard's Army, an army owned by General Khazard, the Mahjarrat warlord. *The Dagon'hai, a Zamorakian organisation of wizards based in Misthalin. *Zamorak Magical Institute, an organisation attempting to steal various runecrafting secrets from the Wizards' Tower. *Werewolves, inhabitants of Morytania *Chaos druids, occultists who practise in dark magics and sacrifices. *Undead, various kinds of re-animated dead beings. *The Huzamogaarb tribe of goblins, although technically not followers of Zamorak, actually fought for Zamorak during the God Wars as footsoldiers. *Necromancers, dark mages who specialise in raising beings from the dead. *Zamorakian Order of Paterdomus, Zamorakian extremists that have taken over the Temple of Paterdomus. *Order of Red Wizards, one of the former four orders of the first Wizards' Tower and inventors of the elemental spells. *Gorak, powerful and aggressive beasts that look like a combination of a chicken and a rhinoceros. *The Red Axe - A group of dwarves dedicated to Zamorak. **Chaos dwarves - Former Guthixian dwarves cursed by Zamorak into fighting for him. **Chaos dwogres - Dwarf/ogre hybrids fighting for Zamorak. **Chaos giants - Dangerous entities created by the Red Axe to fight for Zamorak. *Cult of Hazeel, a cult in service of the Mahjarrat warlord Hazeel who worship Zamorak. *Cult of Iban, followers of Lord Iban, who claims to be the son of Zamorak. Notable individuals *Agrith Naar - An ancient demon of the weather, disguised as Denath, a dark mage. He was killed by an adventurer. *Balfrug Kreeyath - A demon who played a large part of destroying Ullek. He is now a bodyguard of K'ril Tsutsaroth. *Bilrach - A Zamorakian Mahjarrat and right hand of Zamorak himself. He is extremely loyal to Zamorak and responsible for the creation of the dungeons under Daemonheim in order to attempt to bring Zamorak back prior to the events of the World Wakes. *Culinaromancer - A maniacal mage who draws his power from food. After attempting to kill the Lumbridge Secret Council, he was defeated and his head exploded. *Dark mage - A ZMI mage who keeps the abyssal rift open. He resides in the Abyss where he prevents the universe from imploding. *Delrith - An ancient demon who attacked Varrock, banished most recently by the same adventurer. *Enakhra - A fellow Mahjarrat who built a temple to Zamorak in the desert. She is known to have strong feelings for Zamorak. *General Khazard - A Mahjarrat native to Gielinor and raised by Hazeel. *Hazeel - A Mahjarrat who helped Zamorak rebel against Zaros. Was defeated by Carnilleans, but the Cult of Hazeel has plans to return him. *Hreidmar - Leader of the Red Axe company, a Zamorakian company in the Dwarven Consortium. Defeated by the adventurer. *K'ril Tsutsaroth - One of Zamorak's most feared tools of destruction. He now resides in the God Wars Dungeon. *Lord Daquarius - Current Lord of the Kinshra. *Lord Iban - A former Black Knight and immensely powerful mage claiming to be the spiritual son of Zamorak. He had taken control of the Underground Pass but was killed by an adventurer hired by King Lathas. *Lord Milton - Lord of the Kinshra before Sulla, who declared war on Asgarnia, starting the Battle of North Falador. Assassinated by Sulla. *Lord Shadwell - Lord of the Kinshra before Milton, known for his aggressive and extremist actions. *Lord Sulla - Previous Lord of the Kinshra and initiator of the War of 164. He was killed in his attempt to escape Asgarnia. *Lord Valzin - Founder of the Kinshra and pivotal character in the foundation of Asgarnia itself. *Moia - A former student of Zamorak who now serves as general for Zamorak's armies. *Moldark - Zamorak's emissary in Edgeville. *Scorpius - A famous astronomer who has since become a ghost. *Solus Dellagar - A major criminal hunted by the Temple Knights. Was apprehended in a "trial mission" of an initiate Temple Knight. His loyalties are open to doubt. *Surok Magis - The new leader of the Dagon'hai who attempted to take control over Misthalin by manipulating the mind of King Roald. Currently incarcerated when he was captured working for Lucien. *Tarn Razorlor - A necromancer lurking in the depths of the Mort Ridge Mine. Was killed by an adventurer. *Thammaron - An elder demon who was a lieutenant to Zamorak. Thammaron perished after the Battle of Uzer. *Urval - A former druid who was banished from Taverley for preaching Zamorak was Guthix's perfect incarnation. *Viggora - A human General of Zaros who aided Zamorak in his betrayal and ascension of said god. He was cursed when Zaros fell and roams the land as a ghost. *Wizard Ellaron - Last Red Wizard to live. He died in the Abyss due to an overflow of magical energy inside him after attempting to blow up the Wizards' Tower. *Zemouregal - A fellow Mahjarrat who launched an assault on Varrock from the Wilderness and defeated Arrav in the process. Gallery Zamorak Chaos temple statue.png|A statue of Zamorak in his Mahjarrat form. Zamorak concept art.png|Concept art of Zamorak. Zamorak artwork.png|Artwork of Zamorak Zamorak's Face.jpg|Zamorak's appearance in the letters before RuneScape 2 was released. Zamorak (God Letters).png|Zamorak's appearance in the letters after RuneScape 2 was released. Trivia in a player-owned house, showing his symbol facing downards.]] *In most older content, Zamorak's symbol is oriented facing downwards instead of upwards. The current version of his symbol became more common over the years until it eventually became the only variant seen in new content. *The version of Zamorak's symbol seen in some areas of the God Wars Dungeon is also significantly different from the symbols used elsewhere. The God Wars Dungeon graphical update removed most of these instances, but it can still be seen on the upper-right hand corner of the Frozen door and on the hilt of the replica Zamorak godsword. References nl:Zamorak de:Zamorak fi:Zamorak no:Zamorak es:Zamorak lt:Zamorak Category:Deities Category:Zamorakians Category:Mahjarrat Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:Legendary characters